prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Rules 2015
Extreme Rules 2015 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE which took place on April 26, 2015 at the Allstate Arena in Chicago. It was the seventh event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Extreme Rules was available for free to new subscribers on WWE's monthly subscription service, the WWE Network in over 140 countries. The official theme song was "Irresistible" by Fall Out Boy. Background Extreme Rules featured professional wrestling matches that involved wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. At WrestleMania 31, John Cena defeated Rusev to win the WWE United States Championship, marking Rusev's first loss via pinfall. On the April 2 episode of SmackDown, it was announced that Cena would defend the title in a rematch against Rusev at the event. At WrestleMania 31, Daniel Bryan won the ladder match to capture the WWE Intercontinental Championship. On the March 30 episode of Raw, Bad News Barrett attacked Bryan after his match with Dolph Ziggler. On April 6, it was announced that Bryan would defend his title against Barrett at the event. On April 26, it was announced on WWE.com that Bryan would be unable to compete at the event due to injury and the bout was cancelled, but it was announced that Barrett would instead face Neville on the Extreme Rules pre-show. At WrestleMania 31, Randy Orton defeated Seth Rollins. Later in the event, Rollins cashed in his Money in the Bank contract during the scheduled match between Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns and pinned Roman Reigns to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the April 6 episode of Raw, Orton defeated Ryback and Reigns in a triple threat match to earn a title match against Rollins at the event. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Orton defeated WWE Tag Team Champions Tyson Kidd and Cesaro in a Handicap match to earn the right to choose a stipulation, while Rollins defeated Kane to also earn the right to choose a stipulation. Rollins chose to ban Orton's finisher, the RKO, while Orton announced that the match would be a Steel Cage match. On the [[April 13, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|April 13 episode of Raw]], Paige won a Battle Royal to face Nikki Bella for the Divas Championship at the event. On The April 16th Episode of SmackDown WWE announces Paige has suffered a brutal injury and will not compete at the Extreme Rules event. Beginning in February, vignettes aired announcing the return of Sheamus. Sheamus made his return on the "Raw" the night after WrestleMania saving Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler from an attack from Bad News Barrett. Sheamus then attacked Bryan and Ziggler, turning heel in the process. Sheamus continued to attack Ziggler over the next few weeks and Sheamus announced on the April 16th episode of SmackDown that he will face Ziggler in a "Kiss Me Arse" match at Extreme Rules. On the [[April 13, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|April 13 episode of Raw]], Big Show attacked Roman Reigns and chokeslammed him on a Taxicab. On the April 16th episode of Smackdown, Big Show announced that The Authority had gave him a Last Man Standing match against Reigns at the event. On the [[April 20, 2015 Monday Night RAW results|April 20 episode of Raw]], The New Day defeated The Lucha Dragons to face Tag Team Champions Tyson Kidd and Cesaro for the titles on the Extreme Rules pre-show. On the [[April 2, 2015 Smackdown results|April 2 episode of SmackDown]], Dean Ambrose fought Luke Harper to a no contest after Harper put Ambrose through a table. On the April 13 episode of Raw, Ambrose attacked Harper after Harper lost to Ryback by disqualification. On the April 20 episode of Raw, Ambrose and Harper once again fought to a no contest. Later in the night, it was announced that Ambrose would face Harper in a Chicago Street Fight at the event. Event Pre-show With Daniel Bryan injured and unable to compete, Bad News Barrett instead faced Neville on the pre-show. Neville won the match after hitting Barrett with the Red Arrow. Main card The first match of the night was a Chicago Street Fight between Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper. After brawling in the backstage area, Harper got into a car and was followed by Ambrose, and the two drove out of the arena. Due to the street fight stipulation meaning no count-outs, the match was deemed to be continuing as the event progressed. The second match of the night was a Kiss Me Arse match between Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus, where the loser would be forced to kiss his opponent's arse. Ziggler won the match with a surprise roll-up. After the match, Sheamus refused to kiss the arse of Ziggler. Sheamus tried to escape through the audience but was brought back by the referee. Sheamus then pretended to perform the deed, only to execute a low blow on Ziggler. Sheamus then made Ziggler kiss his arse by rubbing his arse on Ziggler. The third match of the night was Tyson Kidd and Cesaro (with Natalya) defending the WWE Tag Team Championship against The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) (with Xavier Woods). Kofi won the match for his team by pinning Cesaro with a roll-up, thus winning the WWE Tag Team Championship, his third reign and Big E's first. While The New Day were being interviewed following their win, Ambrose and Harper pulled up in the car that they had earlier left in, and their street fight match continued as they made their way back to the ring. Ambrose eventually won the match via pinfall after hitting Dirty Deeds. The official match time was recorded as just under an hour. The fourth match saw John Cena defending his United States Championship against Rusev in a Russian Chain match. The ending of the match came when Cena performed an Attitude Adjustment to Rusev and touched the fourth corner after both men had touched three corners. The fifth match was Nikki Bella defending the WWE Divas Championship against Naomi. The ending came as Nikki executed an elbow and springboard kick to the face from the corner to Naomi who was holding the ropes. As the referee pulled Nikki away, her sister Brie, at ringside, kicked Naomi in the face for a distraction. Nikki executed a Rack Attack for the pinfall victory, thus retaining the WWE Divas Championship. The sixth match was Big Show taking on Roman Reigns in a Last Man Standing match. During the match, Reigns was thrown from the ring through two tables on the outside, while Big Show also went through a table and was later speared through the Spanish announce table. The ending to the match came when Reigns overturned the English announce table, trapping Big Show underneath for the 10 count. Next, Bo Dallas came to the ring and mocked the Chicago crowd. He was met by Ryback, who attacked him and then led the crowd in a "Feed me more!" chant to end the segment. Main event The main event featured Seth Rollins defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Randy Orton in a Steel Cage match, with Orton's RKO finisher banned. Kane was appointed the gatekeeper in this match, responsible for opening the cage door. Midway through the match, Kane prevented Orton from leaving the cage but was then accidentally kicked by Rollins. This caused Kane to enter the ring and chokeslam J&J Security (Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury), who had tried to interere, and both Orton and Rollins. Orton then attacked Kane with an RKO, before Rollins hit Orton with an RKO. Rollins escaped the cage and won the match, thus retaining the title. #1 Contender Divas Championship Battle Royal on Raw Match Preview Results ; ; *Kickoff Show: Neville defeated Bad News Barrett (10:35) *Dean Ambrose defeated Luke Harper in a Chicago Street Fight Match (56:10) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Sheamus in a "Kiss Me Arse” Match (9:16) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Big E) (w/ Xavier Woods) defeated Brass Ring Club (Tyson Kidd & Cesaro) © (w/ Natalya) to win the WWE Tag Team Championship (9:47) *John Cena © defeated Rusev (w/ Lana) in a Russian Chain Match to retain the WWE United States Championship (13:35) *Nikki Bella (w/ Brie Bella) © defeated Naomi to retain the WWE Divas Championship (7:10) *Roman Reigns defeated Big Show in a Last Man Standing Match (19:46) *Seth Rollins © (w/ Jamie Noble & Joey Mercury) defeated Randy Orton in a Steel Cage match to retain the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (21:02) :*Kane was the gatekeeper in the match. :*Randy Orton was banned from using the RKO in the match. Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Event gallery *Extreme Rules DVD release * Extreme Rules 2015 on DVD External links * Extreme Rules 2015 Official Website * Kickoff on WWE Network * on WWE Network * Extreme Rules 2015 Pre Show at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2015 at CAGEMATCH.net * Extreme Rules 2015 at Online World of Wrestling Category:Extreme Rules Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events